Hero
Hero (勇者, Yūsha), or sometimes spelled as One-Man Army (こじんぐんたい, Kojin Guntai), is a rare Caster-Type magic that was literally created to detain evil by the "hands of justice". It is currently employed by Antonio Inoki, the only known user of this magic and its creator. Description Hero is a unique magic created especially by Antonio Inoki which gives the user skills and characteristics of a true hero. The effects are varied, but can only be achieved by those who do demonstrate heroic aspects in their way of thinking and acting both individually and with others. Antonio, the only user of this magic, demonstrated to have an infinite supply of courage that does not allow him to give in situations of extreme danger or in battles of any kind and induce his courage in those he has the desire to protect. He also has extremely strong willpower that allows him to resist any temptation, magics and abilities that are related to manipulation of the body or mind, to face extreme physical pain and psychological trauma addition to never give up and overcome his own limits. The user also gets physical abilities beyond those of a normal human; increase speed and strength, durability and inhuman reflexes, among others. One of the most important factors of this magic in its most basic is based on the fact that a hero can not be easily killed. In fiction they possess a unique ability to suddenly reverse situations where they have an overwhelming disadvantage, and it is an aspect commonly associated with this magic. In other words, the user can not be easily defeated, and may use any means or even "miracles" to escape the disadvantage of fighting his opponent. However, this aspect only works against people who may be considered "villains" and therefore does not work against one another "hero". The user of this magic can still achieve a state of extreme strength where he can use unimaginable skills. This state is known as Superhero (スーパーヒーロー, Sūpāhīrō) and can only be achieved when there is a joint effort of the user and those who he is willing to protect, that is, when those who he is willing to protect believe in his potential as a true hero. Basically, this state works with a reward system: the user acquires skills depending on how many people believe in his potential as a hero and eventually the more people believe in his potential, the more powerful he will becomes. The skills acquired during the "Superhero" state vary depending on what kind of "evil" the user will face. Antonio says that skills are acquired through an energy called "Justice", and it has the ability to take the form of anything and adapt to cause a greater damage than what is implied as evil. Usage Hero Hero (ヒーロー, Hīrō) *'0th Stage: Huh? My Own Beliefs Aren't Enough?!' is the only stage that can be achieved while in the standard form of this magic and so does not shows great strength or duration in its usage. The user is able to radiate a semitransparent, yellow aura of his own body and uses it for a limited number of deeds, for example, to fly for a few seconds or increase speed while in contact with ground. Antonio used this stage several times while in his fight against Reginald to escape for his more powerful and faster attacks, suggesting that although not very powerful this stage has its uses. The user also apparently does not need external means to achieve this stage, which is a great advantage as compared to the "Superhero". However, the number of times it can be achieved are only five over a period of one hour with duration of five minutes each, needing a period of two hours to be achieved again when exhausted all of five. **'Instantaneous Flight:' While at this stage and in contact with the air, the user is able to launch himself like a meteor covered in light in a certain direction for five seconds and land safely somewhere, if applicable. **'Instantaneous Speed:' While in contact with the ground, the user is able to run at speeds up to 50 m/s over a period of 10 seconds, totaling five hundred meters in a roll. Superhero Superhero (スーパーヒーロー, Sūpāhīrō) *'1st Stage:' *'2nd Stage:' *'4th Stage:' *'6th Stage:' *'Unknown Stage:' *'Unknown Stage:' Sidekick Sidekick (しできく, Sidekiku) Trivia * While the magic's name is Hero (勇者, Yūsha), its standard form is named Hero (ヒーロー, Hīrō). Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Rare Magic